


Sweet Breezes

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon LGBTQ Character, Competition, Double Oral Penetration, Europe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Grey-Asexuality, Ice Cream, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Positive, Summer, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sometimes the attraction exists. Yuuri doesn’t mind.





	Sweet Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced that my brain is attempting to do every possible YOI ship in existence and trying to write it so I can see if I can do it or not. LMAO. I don't even ship this but you know what it was fun to just explore and see what would happen. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

All of the skaters wander around parts of the local hostels after the day's competitive event.

Yuuri finds himself under a cafe's umbrella in the scorching heat of Portugal, sharing a long tray of ice cream with Seung-gil, fiddling impatiently with his rainbow assorted bracelets, and Sara, taking a spoonful of the purple guava berry and winking coyly in Yuuri's direction.

His already flushed face tinges a deeper red. Yuuri clears his throat, politely waiting to reach for the double chocolate chip. She's… very _different_. From the girls Yuuri is used to. Sara carries herself with bold, loud confidence and shows affection to everyone she greets, hugging them or clasping their arms.

"I've never understood that…"

"Hm?" Yuuri hums. The banana mango ice cream softens, melting into cotton candy and bubblegum flavored individual scoops on their tray. Seung-gil's fingers poke into the tri-colored sherbet, dripping. Yuuri's tongue can practically _taste_ the sweetness.

"What you were saying about…?" Sara pauses for a moment, wrinkling her little, brown nose. " _Grey_ - _asexuality_?"

Seung-gil wipes his fingers against his two-tone jersey. The lavender and grey darkening under the umbrella-bench's shade. "Sounds fake," he mutters, and ignores when Sara makes a high-pitched, distraught noise, slapping his arm lightly.

"Oh my gosh! Don't be so rude, Seung-gil—"

"It's _not_ fake!" Yuuri protests. His eyebrows furrowing. "Sometimes it's— _it's_ —"

"Don't. It's okay, Yuuri."

No," he says firmly. Sara bites down on her lower lip. "I would rather explain it so you can understand." Yuuri makes sure to make eye contact at the other man. "Being grey-asexual means you have a very limited sexual attraction. Sometimes none. Sometimes it exists."

Silence.

Then Seung-gil's spoon lifts, popping another mouthful of caramel-and-fudge swirl past his lips. "Guess that makes sense," Seung-gil murmurs tonelessly. But, wow, it's genuine how his face softens when Yuuri thanks him and sighs out in reassurance.

The rest of the afternoon passes with the three of them discussing their past training, Seung-gil's and Yuuri's dogs, and laughing over the new SMS comments from their fans. To his surprise, Yuuri notices that Seung-gil doesn't _recoil_ from Sara as he normally does, allowing her to brush hands with him and lean into him. There's nothing romantic or sexual about it, but…

Yuuri's nose fills with the odor of Sara's perfume and her litter of used cigarettes, most of them smushed against the steel tabletop and covered in her dark violet lipstick. Almost as dark as her natural eye color.

What he doesn't notice is Seung-gil's constant, longing looks when Yuuri turns away and Sara's flirtatious attempts, dabbing off Yuuri's chin with a napkin and chirping at Seung-gil, asking if he thinks Yuuri is the most handsome man in the universe. If he would ever consider dating him. It's like gasoline and matches. Sara's enthusiasm, her fingernails raking through the black strands of Yuuri's hair on his neck, and Seung-gil's palm hovering to his knee, gripping on comfortingly.

It's all a positively charged signal. A _request_ from them.

Yuuri doesn't fully get it until he's invited back to the hostel, with Seung-gil's white hightops and Sara's cottony, pink jacket abandoned to the tiled floor, before they are on him. Lips to Yuuri's throat and shoulder. A camel sweater — tossed aside, along with Yuuri's trousers and undershirt — and a grinning, panting Sara wiggles out of her matching pink panties and shorts. The tip of her erect cock gathering moisture. The see-through, white lace brazier unhooking. Yuuri feels her breasts on him, _warm_ and heavy, and Sara's cock pressing to his hip-bone. Seung-gil joins them on Yuuri's right side, naked and getting hard like them.

He's not all that sexually experienced, but Yuuri lets his partners _encourage_ him.

Seung-gil's dick sloppily pushes into Yuuri's mouth, fucking up, hitting the roof of his mouth and setting a jerking, aggressive pace. He whines out, stifled and tearing up, and Sara takes Seung-gil's place, taking hold on his head with both hands, inserting herself deep into Yuuri's throat.

A spurt of hot, creamy fluid dribbles down Yuuri's esophagus, swallowed with some difficulty.

Sara moans out at the persistent clenching Yuuri's walls around her, thrusting forward in earnest. Her nipples soft and dark. Yuuri's fingers explore them briefly, gasping, waiting for Seung-gil to fuck him again, Yuuri's lips grazing Seung-gil's public hair. His nose collides harshly to Seung-gil's pelvis, as Yuuri gags on the thick, long shaft pulling out by mere millimeters before forcing deeper in to Yuuri's limit. An excessively amount of drool spills out of Yuuri's wide-open mouth.

_You're not trying to get him pregnant. Let him breathe._

As soon as there is air, Yuuri gasps again, sweating. Sara's voice drifting into his ears.

She kneels in, petting Yuuri's back, angling her dick and patiently allowing a daze-eyed Yuuri to lick and suck her. He takes her in, lips stretching semi-painfully when Seung-gil's cock prods, entering with Sara and narrowly avoiding Yuuri's teeth. A double penetration he wasn't expecting.

But still… … Yuuri gets off on it, twisting and tugging on his own cock. Their body-hot cum leaking down Yuuri's face.

Sometimes the attraction exists. Just because.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 9](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Grey-Asexual** " and I wondered if Yuuri could be grey-asexual! I don't think so canonly. But for this it was Yuuri's perspective. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 9 which is " **double penetration** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
